sufrir o no sufrir por amor
by digimonxever
Summary: Kari recibe la carta de un chico el cual se encuentra en el salon de al lado y el tras declararse ella le pide que sean amigo para poder conocerse pero un chico escucha su conversacion el cual hace que le moleste pesimo summary porfa denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

**Hola, pues bueno es primera ves que me animo a escribir una historia de esta serie ojala les guste :) nos vemos al final**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**Desilusiones**

_-¿donde estoy?- penso -¿que es este lugar? –se seguia preguntando_

_Fijo la vista en un punto donde se encontraba su mejor amigo, se acerco a saludarle y lo primero que pudo ver es que se estaba besando con alguien, "¿quien era? Se preguntaba..._

_-¿TK?...-dijo_

_El chico al escuchar su nombre se dio vuelta asombrado por quien lo llamaba, los ojos de la chica se palidecieron con tan solo escuchar una frase_

_-perdona, pero...¿quien eres?-_

_Desperto!_

-Kari, Kari, Kari!- le gritaba su mejor amiga Gatomon

-¿Gatomon... que sucede?- le pregunto

-como que, que sucede...- le dijo - Kari estas palida ¿te paso algo? – le pregunto a la elejida de la luz

-emmm...- dudo –no nada solo un sueño, tranquila- le sonrio, tras ver la hora se apresuro se levanto a tomar sus cosas se vistio y salio de la casa apresurada

-ahi que raro sueño...- penso

* * *

-Kari!-

La chica siguio caminando tras no haber escuchado aquella vos, hasta llegar a la puerta de la escuela y adentrarse en ella

-Kari!- se escucho provocando que la chica se diera vuelta tras escuchar su nombre, quedo sorprendida tras ver a su pequeño amigo de infancia agitado como si hubiera corrido una maraton

-TK...- dijo mirando el suelo -¿que sucede?- le pregunto ya que el chico estaba demaciado agitado

-te grite casi todo el camino y nisiquiera te giraste a verme- chillo el rubio

-lo siento estaba pensando en algo-le dijo mientras abria su casillero dejando caer una carta –ah?... una carta?- se pregunto

El chico la tomo y se la paso de una manera demasiado fria como si estuviera molesto tras ver aquel papel

-¿de quien sera?- se pregunto ella mientras habria el papel el cual decia:

* * *

_Hikari Yagami:_

_Te eh querido decir desde hace mucho tiempo que tu me gustas, siempre te estoy observando en secreto y tu nunca te has dado cuenta, puedo admitir que hay veces en las que siento celos de Takeru ya que el siempre esta contigo, pero segun mis amigos ustedes son mejores amigos _

_Si es que tu quisieras saber quien soy esperame a la hora de almuerzo en el patio de atras_

_Atte_

_Tu admirador 3_

* * *

La chica quedo sin palabras al haber terminado de leer y a cada rato se hacia la pregunta "¿quien sera?" hasta que un chico rubio la saco de sus pensamientos

-¿que secia?-pregunto de forma muy curiosa

-nada importante- le respondia , mientras doblaba la carta y se la guardaba en el bolsillo –acaso ¿te molesta que me manden una carta?- le pregunto al rubio

-no, no me molesta-chillo mientras se daba la vuelta un tanto molesto por aquella carta

-seguro...-penso

-vamos al salon- le dijo el rubio

-si!- dijo la menor de los Yagami

* * *

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

*en el salon de clases*

-¡que te dieron que!- grito una pelilila

-baja la voz Yolei-dijo molesta- una carta y respecto con lo que decia y ire a la hora de almuerzo al patio atras ...-dirijio su mirada a su mejor amigo que se eencontraba hablando con Davis -no le digas a nadie por favor- suplico

-entendido!- grito -a por cierto kari... ¿TK sabe?- pregunto

-el vio la carta pero no sabe lo que decia...-menciono

-bueno- dijo con un mal animo

-¿que sucede Yolei?- pregunto la castaña

-es que...- la interrumpieron

-KARI!- la mencionada se dio vuelta y tan solo pudo observar a un furioso Davis

-_ahi no... Davis ya se entero...-_penso, -si?- pregunto

-es verdad que te dieron un carta?...- pregunto el chico elegido del valor y la amistad

-mmmm...- miro a su amiga -...no...- dijo

-es que TK dice que te dieron una carta- al escuchar eso la chica dirigio su mirada al rubio y no evito fruncir el ceño

Haci paso la hora de clases y a la castaña aun le rondaba por la cabeza saber quien era que le escribio esa carta, no podia imaginarse quien sera si era feo o lindo, si era alto o bajo , etc... , un monton de preguntas rondaban en la cabeza de la chica

* * *

*en el almuerzo*

la castaña no dudo y salio del salon muy rapido dirigiendose al patio de atras donde le habia mencionado el chico de la carta. Al llegar ahi no pude ver a nadie pero no dudo ya que salio muy rapido del salon para solo dirigirse ahi, al rato pudo divisar un figura de un chico de una cabellera castaña, tez palida y de ojos verdes, que vestia el uniforme del instituto.

-h..o..la- dijo el chico -que bueno que viniste no esperabas que vinieras- dijo muy nervioso- etto... mi nombre es Kou Minamoto un gusto voy en la clase que se encuentra al lado de la tuya-

-...-

-con respecto a lo de la carta te queria decir que tu me gustas y nose si mis sentimientos seran correspondidos, a lo mejor para ti es muy raro ver a un chico que con el cual nunca has hablado que se te declare pero...-dudo- yo te queria decir esto a como de lugar Yagami-san

-etto en bueno gracias por tus sentimientos Minamoto-kun pero creo que no podre corresponderlos ya que no te conosco mucho... pero si me gustaria pedirte- al chico se la empezo a poner una cara de miedo con lo que decia la chica - que seamos amigos para conocernos mejor...- al chico se le ilumino la cara mostrando una gran sonrisa por lo que le decia Kari

-si!- grito -si quiero ser tu amigo Yagami-san, a lo mejor asi nos podremos conocer un poco mas-

(...)

los chicos se dirigieron a comer sus almuerzos conversando muy alegres ya que se habian echo amigos tras aquel incidente, pero no se dieron cuenta que un chico de cabellera rubia y de ojos azules los estaba escuchando

* * *

**bueno pues aqui finalizo mi primera historia de digimon**

**y bueno como a mucha gente yo amo la pareja del Takari ya que son muy lindos Kari y TK juntos espero que en la nueva temporada de digimon que salga el 2015 podamos apreciar a una pareja conformada por ellos 2 *_***


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

**Perdon de verdad perdon por demorarme tanto en este cap sorry (se arrodilla) pero aqui esta asi q a leer ;)**

* * *

Kari tras haber hablado con su nuevo amigo se dirigió junto con él al casino para poder almorzar hablando de variados temas para poder conocerse, al llegar al casino de la escuela se separan y Kari se dirige a donde se encuentra su grupo de amigos muy alegre en donde se encuentra con Yolei,Ken y Davis se extraño mucho no encontrarse con su rubio amigo lo cual pregunto

-oigan chicos ¿ y Tk?- pregunto con una semblante muy triste  
-no lo sabemos- respondió la peli morada -al terminar la clase ni salió con nosotros así que no sabemos donde esta- concluyo  
-...bueno- dijo -lo iré a buscar- menciono afirmando

La chica salió del lugar en busca de su amigo e iba por los pasillos hasta que lo vio salir del baño con muy pocos ánimos.

-Tk!- grito provocando que el chico por inercia se diera vuelta al segundo de haber terminado ella  
-kari...- dijo frunciendo el ceño -¿que sucede?- le pregunto  
-es que no te vi con los demás y me preocupe- dijo soltando un suspiro de aliviada pero pudo notar que el chico no tenía una muy buena expresión -Tk que te sucede es que no te ves muy bien, ¿paso algo?- pregunto preocupada  
El chico dudo en decirle pero pudo responder -es que ...- dudo -me gusta alguien... pero al parecer yo no le gusto- termino, Y tan solo pudo notar como su amiga habría los ojos como plato de la sorpresa  
-Tk tranquilo a lo mejor si le gustas así que relájate - le dijo dando su apoyo  
-es que un chico se le declaro hace un rato y ella le pidió ser amigos- dijo aun más triste provocando que su amiga se pusiera roja ante tal impresión  
-Takeru...- dijo  
-no Kari no es necesario que digas nada- sonrió forzosamente -em... bueno te veo en clases...- le dijo señalando el salón

Kari se quedo muy sorprendida tras haber escuchado lo que le dijo su amigo, acaso el escucho su conversación con Minamoto-kun , acaso el sentirá celos de el... finalizo

-Yagami-san ¿que sucede no vas a ir a clases?- le pregunto su amigo peli castaño provocando que el rubio que se encontraba en la puerta del salón se diera vuelta observando aquella escena  
-mph.. No sucede nada- le dijo aun sorprendida por lo anterior  
-ah... bueno es que estas roja y pensé que podrías tener fiebre- dijo poniendo su mano en su hombro provocando que Tk frunciera aun más el ceño

En lo que quedaba del día ni Tk y Kari se dirigieron la palabra, el por los celos del otro chico y ella por ni saber que decirle a el por lo antes mencionado, ya que de alguna forma el escucho la declaración del otro chico y por que el indirectamente se le declaro a ella.

Así como terminaron las clases los niños tenían como acuerdo juntarse en la sala de computación para sí ver a sus digimons pero al llegar todos se pudo presenciar un ambiente muy tenso entre una castaña y un rubio

-oigan no creen que esos dos actúan extraño?- pregunto Davis  
-al parecer peliaron- respondió ken  
-¡ya chicos vamos al digimundo- digo Yolei rompiendo el silencio mientras se dirigía al computador y así diciendo -¡puerta al digimundo abrete!,¡Niños elegidos vamos!

***DIGIMUNDO***

Al llegar al digimundo se sorprendieron de que en el aun era de noche , como si la obscuridad hubiera vuelto a invadir aquel lugar como si la luz hubiera muerto

Kari empezó a sentirse decaída como si algo le estuviera matando de apoco, así provocando que ella colapsara al suelo  
-hermano...-pudo murmurar  
-¡KARI!- dijeron todos al unisonó, así que prefirieron buscar a sus digimons y salir de ahí

***casa de los yagami***

Se encontraba yuuko cocinando la cena hasta que sintió el timbre

-Taichí podrías abrir por favor- dijo la madre  
-si voy!- el líder de la primera generación abrió la puerta, tan solo pudo ver a su hermana en los brazos de Tk -Kari... ¿que le sucedió Takeru?- pregunto  
-entramos al digimundo y solo vimos que aun era de noche a así que empezamos a buscar a nuestros digimons y Kari colapso en el suelo-explico la esperanza  
-pasa y llévala a su cama yo tengo que ir a clases y mi mama va a salir así que por favor cuídala-  
~mal hecho tai pelee con ella~penso el joven -bueno-

Tai salió a sus clases al igual que Yuuko, el joven Takaishi se quedo mirando la televisión estando alerta de lo que le pasaba a Kari, mientras Patamon y Gatomon habían salido a dar una vuelta parque

Se siente un ruido y se puede ver la silueta de una joven caminando a la cocina por un vaso de agua  
-te puedes ir no necesito que me ayudes...-murmuro

* * *

**quien pensanba que iba a terminar asi?... bueno si lo see no soy buena escribiendo historias asi que lo siento pero les prometo ir mejorando.**

**bueno nos vemos pronto prometo no demorarme demaciado en el prox cap **

**Matta ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ven! me demore poco jaja bueno aqui esta el cap ojala les guste**

* * *

Capitulo 3

Ya habian pasado dos dias desde que los chicos de la segunda generacion fueron al digimundo y tambien dos dias desde que Tk y Kari pelearon.

*camino a la escuela*

Pov TK

Me encontraba en la salida de mi casa en camino a la escuela y al salir me encuentro con el vecino nuevo, aunque al verlo me sorprendi mucho ver quien era... no era nadie mas que Kou Akihiko, al verlo salir de su casa me sorprendi mucho ya que el estaba al tanto de mi pelea con Hikari.

-buenos dias...- murmuro de mala gana  
-buenas- le murmure de la misma manera

Nos dirigimos al acensor para asi salir del complejo de departamentos, al abrirse la puerta metalica se pudo ver a una alegre Yolei y a un serio Cody.

-buenas!- saludo como siempre la Peli morada  
-buenas Yolei- respondi, mire a Cody y lo salude como siempre ya que tambien es mi comprañero de la digievolucion DNA

Nos subimos al acensor y se pudo presenciar una gran tension en el aire de parte de Yolei y ese tal Akihiko; paso el rato y ya nos encontrabamos en la escuela, me despedi de Yolei y Cody y me dirigi a mi salon esperando no encontrarme con un efuaivo Davis.

Pov Yolei

Nose como pude aguantar un espacio redusido con Akihiko me da asco tan solo estar cerca de el, ya que se encuentra alejando a Hikari de mi con tanto que se pega a ella, acaso no puede aceptar que ella lo rechazo y punto...tanto le cuesta.

Pov Davis

Me encontraba sentado en mi lugar hablando con unos compañeros Ryo y Takuya hasta que pude divisar una cabellera rubia entrando en el salon

-Takaishi!- grite, el por inercia se dio vuelta y me respondio con una sonrisa -acaso no puedes disculparte con Kari por lo del otro dia!- le volvi a gritar, el tan solo me miro con esos grandes ojos azules  
-no- me respondio de una manera fria  
-como que acaso no pue...- me quede callado al ver a la mujer que amo Hikari Yagami ahi como siempre tan linda...

Pov Kari

Entre al salon y tan solo pude apreciar como toda la clase estaba atenta a lo que Davis le gritaba a Tk, obiamente lo ignore y salude a los demas de la clase, al llegar donde Davis lo salude dandole un beso en la mejilla provocando un leve sonrojo en el y variados murmullos de la clase por mi acto.

Pov Tk

Al ver a Kari saludando a Davis de esa manera no pude evitar fruncir el ceño ante tal acto, ya era odioso ver a Kari cerca de Akihiko y mas era ver como se comportaba con Davis como si lo que yo le dije no le hubiera importado.

Pov Ken

Llegue tarde a clases tras aberme quedado hablando con Yolei, ahi como la quiero..., aun no me eh podido declaear a ella, pienso que si me declaro me rechazara por nuestra diferencia de edad pero no ahi que perder la esperanza jaja. Bueno entre a clases y pedi permiso y disculpas por mi demora, me sente en mi lugar como siempre que era al lado de una chica llamado Yumeko Hanano, ella es de ojos verdes, pelo negro y siempre se le puede ver sonriente, de lo que eh escuchado en los rumores dicen aue yo a ella le gusto pero ella siempre me lo niega .

Me gire para saludar a Davis pero solo lo pude ver de una manera muy pensativa mirando a Hikari, como siempre le tire un pedazo de mi goma de borrar y el reacciono como al cuarto trozo de ella mirandome y sonriendome.

Pov patamon

Como todos los dias en que la pasamos en el mundo humano me reuni con mis compañero hablando de variados temas

-oigan no creen que es rato que tanto Tk como Kari ya no se dirigin la palabra?- pregunto hawkmon  
- es verdad de lo que e escuchado de Davis parece que se encuentran peleados- respondio veemon

Yo tan solo mire a Gatomon y decidimos cambiar el tema.

Pov Kari

Fue un dia de clases literalmente normal, menos en el hecho de que yo y Tk ni nos dirigimos la palabra; pero como digo sali de clases y fui al parque a pasear un rato, pero nunca espere encontrarme con una persona ahi, no era nadie mas que Tk, yo solo segui y me sente en una banca tomando aire h relajandome un rato, aunque Tk se me acerco y se sento al otro lado de la banca

-perdon- murmuro en un tono que apenas pude escuchar  
-¿que?-fue lo unico que me limite a decir  
-dije perdon- subio el tono -perdon por lo que te dije el otro dia y...- paro -por haber reaccionado de esa manera- termino, hubo un silencio no muy comodo hasta que rompi el silencio  
-mm...-respire profundo -tranquilo disculpame tambien ami por lo de la declaracion de kou y por no haberte dicho nada de eso y tambien...- respire profundo nuevamente -por no haberte respondido a eso...- complete mirandolo y me di cuenta que el me estaba mirando con esos hermosos ojos azules que siempre me gustaron.

Pov Tk

Despues de lo que me habia dicho Kari no pude dejar de mirarla y menos porque ella tambien me miraba con sus ojos cafe rojizos... perdi el control de mi cuerpo y me acerque poco a poco y ella hizo lo mismo, acorte la distancia que habia entre los dos, pose mis labios sobre los suyos y me sorprendio que ella alla correspondido el beso y para profundizarlo la tome de la cintura y la acerque hacia mi mordiendo su labio, nos separamos por la falta de respiracion, y solo pude ver como ella estaba sonrojada y no pude evitar pensar que yo estaba de la misma forma, me limita a mirar alrededor y pude ver a Davis, Ken y a Yolei que nos miraban con los ojos abiertos como plato, mire Kari y le señale con los ojos donde estaban los chicos y pude ber como sus mejillas se teñian de un color mas rojo.

Pov Davis

Sali de la escuela con Ken y Yolei y nos dirigimos al parque para pasar un rato hablando de variados temas, ya nos encontrabamos cerca hasta que vi a una cabellera rubia hablando con una cabellera castaña, les hice una seña a los chicos para que dejaran de caminar y les señale a ambas cabelleras que al segundo las reconocimos

-son Kari y Tk-murmuro Ken  
-no es que estaban peleados- murmuro Yolei  
-a lo mejor Tk se esta diacolpan...- no pude terminar la frase al ver como mis dos amigos se acercaban entre ellos y se besaban, senti como ardia fuego en mi interior, mira a mis otros dos amigos y ambos tenian la misma expresion, cambie nuevamente mi vista y la dirigi a Tk y Kari y pude ver como ambos nos miraban de manera sonroja.

Pov Kari

No podia pensar en nada mas que ese beso que me di con Tk ese era el primer beso que habia dado en toda mi vida y mucho menor pensar que Davis, Yolei y Ken nos vieron asi que tome mis cosas me levante de la banca y me fui pero me pude dar cuenta que Tk se quedo estatico en aquella banca, camine unas calles y me fui a mi casa, abri la puerta, salude y me dirigi a mi pieza y me tire en la cama, no podia sacar de mi mente aquel beso no podia por mas que intentara ya que fue...  
-hermoso- murmure  
Luego pude ver que mi celular vibraba y me llegaba un mensaje

Hablemos mañana

-Tk

Con solo ver el mensaje solo pude escuchar mi respiracion agitada y como latia mi corazon a una gran velocidad

* * *

**Y? les gusto ? ojala les alla gustadoo ajaj **

**mattan ne!**


End file.
